


listen to the bass go boom

by ghostscissoring (shmabs)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pining, Size Difference, full disclosure: yukhei fucks a pillow, instagram live as a plot device, just a smidge of angst sprinkled in for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/pseuds/ghostscissoring
Summary: Ten is small and kind of mean and constantly in Yukhei's personal space.Yukhei gets boners about it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 414





	listen to the bass go boom

**Author's Note:**

> this is for nicole, kind of, because i gave her a couple of very vague options for what this fic could be and she helped me steer it to this absurd horny place. it's also for kim bc i kept sending her snippets and receiving some much-needed validation in return so god bless u for that
> 
> oh also the title is from 'mama said knock you out' by ll cool j but also everyone go watch one of lucas' 'bass go boom' fancams and get some serotonin

Yukhei knows he’s being weird around Ten. 

He’s usually a super chill, down for whatever, easy-going kind of dude. He still is, with everyone else, but it’s hard to be chill and cool around Ten when every time his pretty hand ghosts along a single inch of Yukhei’s exposed skin, he pops a boner that just won’t quit. 

And like, most of his boners are pretty intense--he’s not sure if he should be proud of it or not but he kind of can’t help but puff up a bit with satisfaction at the thought of how wild some of his boners have been in the past--but these boners are insane, dick-throbbing, brain-hurty boners that make him desperate to stroke his cock until he busts and then sleep for fourteen hours. 

At this point, Yukhei is ninety-five percent sure that Ten is some kind of sex demon that was sent directly from Hell to torment him with his hot little body and scathing eyes that somehow catch him at the exact moment he breaks and stares at Ten’s ass. There’s not even that much to admire but Lucas wants to grip what little squish _is_ there and squeeze until Ten slaps at him to stop. 

Not to brag or anything, but he’s pretty sure his hands are big enough to span Ten’s entire ass, which probably shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Yukhei’s learned not to question the things that make his dick hard. It is what it is, and usually what it is has something to do with Ten being small and mean and constantly in Yukhei’s personal space. 

“Yukhei scoot over, I need to make sure the lighting is good before I start the live,” Ten commands, poking at Yukhei with his sharp little elbows. 

Yukhei complies, because what else is he supposed to? Ten is the one who wanted to do the live in the first place, had barged into Yukhei’s hotel room and told him to put some clothes on because it had been too long since they’d done something together and the fans were asking for it. 

He’s like, pretty sure that’s not true - didn’t they just air the Dubai travel vlog? - but it’s also pretty hard to say no to Ten in general, let alone say no when he’s sprawled across Yukhei’s queen sized hotel bed in just a fluffy white bathrobe, taking selfies to make sure the lighting is up to snuff. 

“Okay, I think this spot is best for me,” Ten finally says, patting the exact middle of the bed, “and you’ll need to be on my left side so you don’t block the light.” He smooths one small hand down the comforter next to him and beckons Yukhei over. 

The set up Ten has decided on means that Yukhei’s entire right side is pressed up against Ten’s left, their shoulders all the way down to their thighs touching, Ten glancing over every couple seconds and looking at Yukhei with his sharp little eyes, like he knows something Yukhei doesn’t. He probably does, too. 

If Yukhei was smarter he would get up and leave right now, apologize to Ten about messing up his plans and then abandon his own room to go whine at Hendery about how fucked up it is that Ten exists. Hendery would just roll his eyes and call him a coward but Yukhei isn’t ashamed of running away. He is, however, more than a little bit ashamed of the way his dick is already chubbing up in his sweats just from Ten’s body brushing against his. 

“Hi everyone,” Ten says, in English, and Yukhei tilts his head in confusion for a second--why isn’t Ten speaking Mandarin right now?--until he remembers that Ten is here to do an Instagram live, with him, on this bed, right this second.

Yukhei puts on his biggest smile, the one that his fansites always swoon over, and tries to tamp down on the internal monologue of _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_ that’s going through his head on loop. 

“I’m here today with,” Ten does a little drum roll on the bedspread, just hard enough that Yukhei can feel the vibrations in his cock, _fuck_ , “Lucas!” 

Ten flips the camera to him with a dramatic flourish but Yukhei can’t do anything more than wave awkwardly. A few moments of conspicuous silence, paired with Ten’s unimpressed and faintly irritated stare, is enough for Yukhei to mumble out a quiet, “Uh, hello, hi everyone,” in English.

It doesn’t get any better from there. 

Ten brought his iPad to show off some of his more recent art, and Yukhei acts appropriately awed with every new piece that he reveals. It’s not even much of an act, really, because Ten is so cool and talented, but Yukhei’s focus is mostly used up trying to will his boner away and, when that doesn’t work, trying to keep still so he’s not rutting his hips down into the mattress the way he so desperately wants to. 

At some point, Ten sits up and the front of his robe dips open far enough that Yukhei can see the points of his little pink nipples, and Yukhei thinks...well, actually Yukhei finds himself incapable of thinking anything at all. 

Ten smirks, at Yukhei first and then the camera, and says “Oops,” in the most unconvincing tone Yukhei has ever heard.

Yukhei giggles, soft enough that he thinks for a second that Ten doesn’t hear. 

He does, of course, because the universe is having a good time shitting on Yukhei and doesn’t seem likely to stop any time soon. 

Ten glares at him, again, but this time it’s worse because Yukhei is already hard and all his defenses are down. Fuck, one glance shouldn’t be enough to make Yukhei feel like his bones have been liquified while his cock is trying its best to leak through his sweatpants, and yet here he is. 

“Come here Lucas,” Ten calls as Yukhei distantly dreams about escaping his own room and hiding out in Hendery’s instead. Hendery doesn’t really understand the whole Ten thing, but Yukhei knows he would have snacks and wouldn’t be too mean to him (Yangyang) or too nice (Kun). 

“Um, no thanks,” he laughs, trying to project as much cute innocence as he can muster. He still has his bowlcut, thankfully, so he thinks it might actually be working. 

“Yukhei,” Ten whines. Yukhei feels his dick pulse.

“What?” Playing dumb is really his only move here. It’s not even really playing, either--he feels stupid, slow and distracted like his brain has been replaced with syrup and cotton candy and, like, styrofoam or something.

“Xuxi, come sit up here with me,” Ten whines again, more insistent this time, using one small hand to yank at Yukhei’s arm ineffectually. Ten still has the camera pointed at his own face, at the way he’s overdramatically widening his eyes and fluttering his eyelashes at Yukhei and, well, he doesn’t really have a good reason not to go, other than the fact he knows he’s tenting the thick fabric of his sweatpants. But the camera’s turned away, just him and Ten in this room together with no staff, and Ten knows that Yukhei gets boners, right? He probably gets boners at inconvenient times too. 

Maybe it’s the exhaustion from touring, or the ache in his dick making him do stupid things, or maybe it’s the way that Ten is looking at him, focused and demanding, that has Yukhei sitting up, letting out a little whimper as his hips lift off the bed and crawling over unthinkingly to join Ten where he’s lounging with his back against the headboard. 

Ten is looking at him, smug and satisfied that he got what he wanted--somehow, Yukhei thinks, he always does--and then his heart drops all the way down through his stomach and out his butthole because Ten glances down and Yukhei can tell the exact moment he _sees_. 

His eyes go wide for just a moment before he narrows them, darting up to look at Yukhei’s face, which at this point is probably as flushed and hot as his dick. 

It’s so fucking embarrassing.

Yukhei doesn’t know why his dick is still hard. 

“Ooh, look at you,” Ten coos, partially to Yukhei but mostly to the phone he’s still holding. He starts tilting it towards Yukhei and for a moment, he’s terrified that Ten is going to show his boner to the thousands of fans watching the Instagram live. He’ll have to go into hiding, live outside the law so their company can’t hunt him down and kill him. Fuck, his family is going to crucify him, not to mention the other members. 

But, for maybe the first time in recent memory, Ten has mercy on him. 

Well.

Some degree of mercy.

He tilts the camera so it’s pointing at Yukhei’s flaming face, and coos again wordlessly. 

“Our Xuxi is feeling shy today,” Ten says sweetly, and one of his little hands comes up to pinch at Yukhei’s cheek. 

It _really_ shouldn’t make his dick harder.

“Yahhh, be nice to me,” Yukhei whines automatically, moving on autopilot when it comes to Ten and his constant teasing. He ducks his head and tries to surreptitiously cover his crotch with his hands, but can’t help the way his hips jerk up at the pressure, pleasure crackling through him faintly. 

“I’m always nice!”

“No, you’re mean. Mean-ge,” Yukhei giggles desperately.

“I’ll show you mean,” Ten says, and before Yukhei can do anything at all, Ten throws the phone to the end of the bend--camera down, Yukhei notes--and pounces.

It’s a flurry of movement that Yukhei can’t even hope to keep up with, a pointy elbow poking his chest, small hands scrabbling at his shoulders, skinny but muscular legs pinwheeling everywhere. 

He yelps, torn between using his hands to fight back or using them to keep his dick out of danger--his dick wins, naturally--and as a result Ten is able to clamber on top of him easily, tiny ass resting on Yukhei’s thighs as Ten uses his evil little hands to tickle at Yukhei’s sides and under his armpits. 

Yukhei shrieks, probably too loud for the late hour, and tries to wriggle away while also trying to keep his hands where they are--how is his dick _still_ hard, fuck, this is so unfair--and all it serves to do is make Ten cackle meanly and dig his fingers in harder. 

“Say I’m nice,” Ten shouts over Yukhei’s helpless giggles and loud gasps, and Yukhei can only take so much.

“You’re nice! 

“Say I’m your favorite.” Ten is grinning down at him, still perched on Yukhei’s thighs despite his squirming, and it’s unusual for Yukhei to be looking _up_ at Ten, but the smirk on his face is as familiar as anything.

“You’re my favorite,” he whines, mentally apologizing to Hendery and Mark and promising to make it up to them somehow. 

Ten nods, smug and satisfied, and slithers off of Yukhei’s lap to fetch the phone. Yukhei feels like he just got hit by a very small, _very_ sexy truck. 

“You all heard that right?” Ten asks the however many tens of thousands of viewers are watching the live now. “I’m Lucas’ favorite. Don’t tell anyone, but he’s my favorite too,” Ten whispers, just loud enough for Yukhei to hear. 

Yukhei’s dick twitches under his palms, again, and he has to fight to keep his hips where they are. 

“Bye now!” Ten announces brightly, then pokes at the phone until the live cuts off and turns immediately back to Yukhei, eyes zeroed in on his crotch. 

“You’re hard.”

“Um. No?”

“Is it because of me?” Ten’s smile contains too many teeth, but Yukhei likes it anyway.

“N-no.”

Ten rolls his eyes. Yukhei can’t really blame him.

“Come on, take your hands off, let me see.”

Yukhei blinks. Shakes his head. Blinks again. Squeezes the head of his dick just a little, just enough to feel it shiver through his whole body. So, he’s not dreaming then.

“What?”

Ten doesn’t say anything, just motions at where Yukhei’s hands are still covering himself, like a girl that’s just been walked in on in a drama or something. 

His cheeks burn with humiliation at the thought, and he takes his hands away just so he can cover his face with them. 

“Oh, wow” Ten says quietly, but Yukhei can’t tell if it’s impressed, shocked, disgusted, or anything in between, and he’s too nervous to take his hands away and look, so he lets out an embarrassed whine and flops over onto his stomach, pushing his face into the thickness of the comforter. 

He forgot how good it feels, though, to have something he can push his hips against, something he can rut down into that makes little sparks dance behind his eyelids, and even though Ten is there, Ten is _right there_ , he can’t keep himself from humping into the mattress again, little twitches of movement that have no right feeling so good but do. 

“Down, boy,” Yukhei hears, and, oh. Oh, fuck.

He whimpers, can’t help it, and ruts his hips down a little harder.

“Oh,” Ten says, again, but this time Yukhei can tell that he’s intrigued. That might be worse than disgusted, now that he thinks about it. “What am I gonna do with you Xuxi?”

“Whatever you want,” Yukhei mumbles into the comforter, trying to burrow his way into the mattress face-first to avoid ever having to interact with Ten ever again. His whole body feels too hot, he’s been sweating since the moment Ten’s bare skin brushed against his, and he hasn’t even had time to jerk off yet today, too busy being shuttled around from place to place, rehearsal to interview to meeting and back again. 

“Could I touch you then?” Ten asks after he makes Yukhei repeat himself a few times, and Yukhei has to lift his face out of the comforter to stare in shock. 

Ten touches all of them, all the time, but never with any forewarning or intent. He reminds Yukhei of a cat, prowling around and delicately settling itself in someone’s lap to be pet for the exact amount of time it wants, and then leaving in a huff as soon as it’s finished with you. 

He wants so badly for Ten to come closer, to slide his small hands along Yukhei’s exposed arms, to feel the wet of Ten’s mouth on his neck, his chest, his dick, but...he doesn’t want what he knows will happen after. It’s even more embarrassing and lame than getting hard just by someone’s presence, the way Yukhei wants Ten’s touches, as fleeting and inconsistent as they are, to _mean_ something _._ Ten is way out of his league in every way Yukhei can think of (and probably some he can’t think of, actually), and he knows that this wouldn’t be anything more than a passing interest, something that catches Ten’s attention for a few minutes before something better comes along. 

So he looks at Ten who’s still looking back, one eyebrow arched, piercings glittering prettily even in the low light, and Yukhei thinks _fuck it_ before he starts grinding his hips into the mattress in earnest. 

“What are you doing?” Ten sounds surprised, which Yukhei thinks he would probably take more pleasure in if he wasn’t concentrating so fiercely on rubbing his dick against the thick material of his sweatpants, too dry but still so good. Good enough.

“Getting off,” he manages to gasp, keeping his eyes on Ten even though the pleasure snap crackle popping its way through his body makes it hard to keep them open. “You want to help?”

He’ll regret this probably (definitely), but he’s sure not going to develop a sense of restraint _now_. 

“Hmm, I dunno,” Ten says as he shuffles closer, and Yukhei thinks he might be drooling as Ten raises one hand and drags just the tips of his fingers along the swell of Yukhei’s bicep. He does it again, digging in harder this time, letting his fingernails scrape a trail of heat down the same path and, god, Yukhei feels like he’s going to melt into a puddle of goo at Ten’s feet. His hips kick down into the mattress again, cockhead slick with all the precum he’s been leaking into his pants, and Yukhei moans at how good it feels, wetter and hotter than before. “I think you’re doing just fine on your own.”

And he squeezes his hand around Yukhei’s bicep once, hard, before plonking himself on the small of Yukhei’s back and letting those evil little hands ruck up the hem of his tanktop. 

“Wait,” Yukhei gasps as Ten settles on him fully, the pressure of his and Ten’s weight combined somehow just shy of too much. His dick is having the time of its fucking life right now, except for how it’d be better if Ten was jerking him off, one hand playing with the head while the other pulls and squeezes at his balls the way Yukhei has been dreaming about for months now. “You’re not gonna, um, jack me off?”

Ten rolls his hips down into Yukhei and hums thoughtfully. Yukhei whimpers. “Nope. You’re going to get off like this or not at all,” Ten says, firm, and now Yukhei is fully convinced that Ten is a sex demon because he feels like he’s about to blow his load just from humping the mattress for a couple minutes and the surprisingly gentle press of Ten’s hands along his back. He’s sensitive, yeah, but not _that_ sensitive.

Except for how he is now, apparently.

When Yukhei murmurs a quiet agreement, Ten’s only response is to sit up and start tugging Yukhei’s sweatpants down his legs, catching on his erection uncomfortably and making him yelp. 

“Here, this’ll make it better,” Ten soothes. He reaches behind them to snag a pillow from the pile by the headboard and shoves it unceremoniously under Yukhei’s hips, then immediately plops back down, rearranging himself so he’s draped across the length of Yukhei’s body, touching everywhere. Yukhei wishes he could see what they look like from an outside perspective, the press of their bodies together, but then he thinks about that Youtube video Sicheng sent him of a cat riding on a dog’s back and figures it probably looks something like that.

And then Yukhei can’t think about what he looks like anymore, because he’s too overwhelmed at the warmth and weight of Ten on his back, pressing wet kisses along the knobs of his spine, pushing and pushing until Yukhei gets the hint and rips his tanktop off over his head so that Ten can lick and suck at his shoulders. 

The first time Ten sinks his teeth into the meat of Yukhei’s shoulder, he can feel a glob of precum pulsing out of his dick, making him hump desperately down into the warm damp softness of the pillow, getting it wet and slick and so messy it makes Yukhei shake.

He watched a porn where a girl got off like this one time, just rubbing her wet pussy against a folded up pillow until it was soaked and she came, gasping and whining, chest heaving as she lay back with her legs spread wide and open for the camera to see, small hands coming down to tease at her slit and work herself back up again.

Yukhei thinks she must have felt like this, kind of dirty and embarrassed but turned on despite it. Or because of it. Whichever.

Yukhei doesn’t know how long they go like that, just the hypnotic push and pull of Ten whispering filth into his ear and grinding his dick against Yukhei as he pistons his hips into the pillow underneath him. There’s something so intoxicating about it, about having Ten’s attention all to himself. He feels drunk on touch, blissed out and content to just exist like this, under the sweet weight of Ten’s body, for the rest of his life. 

“You okay down there Xuxi?” Ten drawls, the syllables of Yukhei’s name dripping off his tongue like hot wax, and Yukhei nods his head furiously, startles and gasps when Ten pinches at his side insistently until he breathes out a “Yes, I’m good, feels good Ten, fuck.”

He can’t see it, but he can hear the satisfied sigh Ten lets out, and then the unmistakable, crude sounds of a wet hand working quickly over a hard dick. 

“Ten, what--” Yukhei starts, and then immediately shuts up when one of Ten’s small hands slides it’s way between Yukhei’s cheeks, a slick finger rubbing around his asshole.

“This okay?” Ten asks, and Yukhei nods so hard he hears his neck crack. “Mm, I thought you might like that, always so eager to please.”

And then Ten is pushing at his rim insistently until just the tip of one digit pops inside, and Yukhei can’t help it, the way his hips buck, hard, almost throwing Ten off of him, and as a result Ten’s finger gets jammed inside, all the way up to the second knuckle. Yukhei feels like he’s being pulled in two different directions, the pleasure-pain of Ten’s finger breaching him and the ruined pillow that’s started making a disgusting squelching sound every time he ruts against it, causing his brain to short circuit and every semblance of rational thought to peace out. 

All he can do is hump desperately back onto Ten’s finger and then forward into the mess he’s making, a thunderstorm of sensation crackling and building right below the surface of his skin, but not quite enough to tip him over the edge. 

“Ten please, please please please,” he begs, half delirious, not even sure what he’s asking for, just knowing that he needs _something_ more. 

“Okay Xuxi, baby, I’ve got you,” Ten’s voice is strained, and Yukhei can’t imagine why until he feels a splash of warmth on his lower back and Ten moans sweetly, rubbing just the head of his cock into the dip of Yukhei’s spine for a few more shuddering seconds before sliding onto his knees next to Yukhei. 

Ten just came. On him. 

“Ten, what the fuck,” Yukhei groans, because as hot as it is (and Yukhei’s horny hindbrain definitely thinks it’s hot) it’s also fucking gross. 

“Oh please, you’re going to have to shower after this anyway.” Yukhei can’t see him, but he just knows that Ten is rolling his eyes, and he’s about to have a devastating come back, really, he is, but then Ten drags his deft fingers through the cum on Yukhei’s lower back and pushes two into him in one smooth, molten glide, and that’s the only cum back Yukhei can think of.

“Fuck--ugh, f-fuck you, holy shit,” Yukhei mumbles, eyes rolling back in his head as he feels his asshole clench around Ten, his whole body tightening and straining toward release so intently that Yukhei can feel tears starting to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck me? Hmm, maybe next time Xuxi,” Ten giggles, and it’s so fucked up, so utterly fucked up that it’s the idea of a _next time_ that makes Yukhei shudder and whine as he ruts his hips back onto Ten’s fingers and forward one last time into the soaked pillow and comes with an embarrassing squeak. 

Ten laughs, full throated and loud as he brushes against Yukhei’s prostate and Yukhei shivers as his softening cock pulses feebly until he gasps out a soft, “S-stop, Ten, fuck,” and Ten’s fingers slide out of him. 

It takes Yukhei a solid few minutes before he can move any of his limbs enough to flop over onto his back, grunting as his sensitive dick drags through the mess on the pillow one last time, and then wincing when he remembers that he’s currently the meat in a cum sandwich and the comforter will most definitely need to be washed.

“Uuarhghblehghhg,” he whines as he forces his lax muscles to work so he can sit up and take everything in properly. 

Ten is sitting against the headboard, bathrobe cinched tight around his waist, and he somehow manages to look completely put together, scrolling through his phone rapid-fire as though he didn’t just ride Yukhei into the bed without ever touching his dick. 

Yukhei feels half dead and delirious, still trying to process the fact that he just busted one of the biggest nuts of his life from fucking a pillow. He barely even did anything. It was just him, his dick, the pillow, and Ten’s weight on top of him, Ten’s teeth and evil little hands and voice digging into him until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You okay Yukhei?” Ten throws over his shoulder as he hops off the bed, snagging the phone they used to do the live and patting at the wrinkles in his robe with a frown. 

Yukhei nods and smiles brightly, and swallows the lump in his throat when Ten’s back is turned. 

Even though he knew it was coming, he can admit that he was holding out a tiny little Ten-sized sliver of hope that he would want to stay. Maybe show Yukhei more of his art now that he can actually concentrate, or just cuddle on the part of the bed that isn’t disgusting. Admittedly, there’s not that much space available, but Yukhei knows that they could make it work, if they wanted to. 

If Ten wanted to.

“Cool, cool, I’m gonna head out then.” Ten’s still on his phone, fingers flying over the screen, and Yukhei can’t stop staring because one of them--fuck, two of them--were inside him not even fifteen minutes ago. “I told Yangyang I’d buy him dinner and all of a sudden he wants steak, the little brat. See you tomorrow!” 

The door closes quietly behind Ten, but it feels loud in the quiet of Yukhei’s empty hotel room. His head is spinning from the speed at which everything happened--one second he was hard, the next second Ten was looking at his hard dick, then he was fucking his wet cock into a pillow while Ten urged him on, and now Ten’s gone--and he’s about three seconds from flopping onto the bed dramatically before he remembers the mess that’s currently drying on his back. 

Yukhei sighs and lurches his way to standing, using one hand to steady himself on the edge of the bed because his legs are embarrassingly wobbly, like he just got double teamed by two big hotties instead of two of Ten’s small fingers and a goddamn folded up pillow. 

When he glances around to try and find his phone, he can’t help but notice the pillow that he just defiled, sitting innocently in the middle of the bed. Yukhei has no idea what he’s going to do with it--throw it away? Burn it? Smuggle it back to China with him so there’s no chance of what happened getting out? 

He shakes his head and scratches absently at the back of his neck as he decides that that is a problem for Future Yukhei. 

Right now, he’s going to take a too-long, too-hot shower, probably jerk off again because he can’t stop thinking about the press of Ten’s small body against his and the possibility for more, and then he’s going to beg Hendery to come over and help him dispose of the evidence. 

He feels a little empty, but that’s probably just because he hasn’t fingered himself in a while. He resolves to grab his silicon-based lube before he hops in the shower so he can rectify that, and then texts Hendery _sos i did smth dumb pls help :((_ before yeeting his phone into the pile of pillows he _didn’t_ fuck and turning on the hot water in the en suite. 

His phone pings with _i literally hate u what did u do now_ from Hendery twenty minutes later, but Yukhei is too busy fucking three fingers into himself and gasping against the shower tiles to respond right away.

-fin 

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T CALL IT A CUM BACK  
> I'VE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS  
> ROCKIN MY PEERS AND PUTTIN' SUCKAS IN FEAR  
> MAKIN' THE TEARS RAIN DOWN LIKE A MONSOON  
> LISTEN TO THE BASS GO BOOM!
> 
> hello follow me on twitter @scissorghost for more cum discourse


End file.
